killua's heart
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: fifteen years had passed since Killua had left gon in the care of his father gin. something unspeakable has happened to the one greatest friend he had ever had. but gon has left him a priceless gift. can he protect the one small piece? fem gon/killua
1. Chapter 1

I'm redoing this story. The lemon just happened too soon.

(************************************************************************************************************************************)

It had been fifteen years since Gon, Killua, Kuraprika, and Leorio had parted ways. Fifteen years since he had returned home to take over as the head of his family.

Many things had happened in that time, Kuraprika had finished his task of collecting the eyes of his fallen clan and settled down and became a school teacher, Leorio had married and had three kids, and the last thing anyone heard anything of Gon was when he had found his father.

And there was'nt a single day that passed for the young assassin when he didn't think of his friends when he went out on a job, or when he was sitting in his fortress of a home waiting for something intresting to happen; because it got really boring.

* * *

Febuary.3, 2010-

It was pouring rain when the three figures stepped off of the bus and made their way to the massive gate. Leorio glanced up at the sky, letting some of the rain drops fell onto his face, mixing with the tears that had finally made their way down his cheeks. He had thought that this day would never come. No that wasn't quite right, he had known it would come; he had just hoped that he would be better prepaired for it.

Kurapika glanced at him, his scarlet eyes taking in everything with disterbing clarity. Just like he had used too.

God his heart hurt.

Looking over his shoulder at the smaller figure standing just with in reach he felt the insane need to reach out and touch her, just to make sure that she was really there. He had been horrified when Leorio had shown up on his doorstep with the girl, and told him about what had happened to Gon, and why _she_ was there.

Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine that he was now living in a world without the precious little kid that he had become best friends with.

To think that he was still alive while Gon was dead. It was as scary as it was sickening. But Gon _was_ dead. His vibrancy and kindness and warmth had been taken; snuffed out by the father he had wanted so much to find.

It was cruel. Leorio was handling the grief about as well as he was. Not very well at all. What made things even more difficult is the girl. Gon's daughter. The daughter that he had had in secret, to protect her from his enemys. Like Gin before him, he had abandoned the girl to live her life blissfully unaware of all the people in the world that would hurt her to get to him.

And now that he was dead, there was no real way to know if any grudges held against him had died too. It was very possable that Gin might even come after her now that Gon was dead. Which was part of the reason that Gon had left instructions for her to be taken to Killua and for her to be given into his care. Kuraprika doubted that Killua would turn her away once he spoke to her.

They say that blood tells. Gon's blood pumping through her veins spoke volumes. She was just like him.

He and Leorio had often had to stop themselves from calling her Gon when she did something that would remind them of him. Like when she had started talking to a rabbit that had been wounded, and nursed it back to health in just a few days using her nen. It was amazing. But then she was the child of the most amazing person that they had ever met.

"We should get this over with. I dont want her catching a cold." Leorio said as he reached out and took the girl's hand, and started walking to the gate. The man in the booth was the same guy that they had met all those years ago.

"Mr. Leorio? Mr. Kurapika? What are you doing here?" The man sounded shocked to see them at such a late hour, but they had thought it was better to move at night to keep her identitiy safe.

Leorio did his best to give a warm smile, and Kurapika cringed in horror. He looked like a deranged phycho killer! "We came to see Killua. Is he here?" Kurapika asked as he quickly forced Leorio's head to turn, and heard a loud popping sound followed by Leorio's yelp. _Crap!_ He hadn't meant to hurt him.

The man's face brightened as he grinned and picked up the phone and dialed the number that would go strait to Killua's main rooms.

Killua had been walking out of the shower, with a towel around his hips. He stopped by his dresser only briefly to look at his reflection. He still looked the same way he had fifteen years ago. Just taller, a bit more muscular.

His hair was a bit longer and just as wild. His skin was a bit paler than it used to be, mainly because everytime he tried to go out on a job, his father or brother or grandpa would do something to stop him. He hadn't seen the light of day in _years_. He was haunting his home with his whiteness. _Ha, like a ghost._

It was fitting since he had practically become a ghost since coming back home.

Frankly Killua still thought he was the only normal one in the famly of circus freaks. He sighed and was about to pull on his pants when the phone rang, the sound startling him and making him jump nearly out of his skin. What the hell? He wondered as he half walked half hopped across the room to the phone before losing his balance and falling to the floor with the reciever in hand. His yelp made the guard on the other end flinch.

"Master Killua?"

"Ow, yeah. What is it?" Killua asked in a rough tone as he lay on the cold stone floor rubbing the back of his head. Well that hurt.

"Master Leorio, and young master Kurapika are here to see you sir. Do you want me to send them in?" Killua froze as his heart started to beat franticly in his chest. Holy shit! They had come to see him.

"Yes! Send them up! I'll meet them at the butlers quarters in ten minutes!" He practically yelled into the phone as he jumped up. Zipping his pants and forgetting to slip on some shoes, and grab a shirt he threw open the door to his room and nearly crushed his poor father and sister as he took off running down the hall as fast as he could.

Gon, Kurapika, Leorio. His friends.

They had come to see him!

He was so happy that they were there. He had missed them so much. How had they been? Had they changed a lot over the years that they had been seperated? Had they settled down? Did they have wives and kids? He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything that they had been up too. He had to hear the sound of their voices, their laughter, his heart ached to hear everything. To commit it all to memory so that he wouldn't feel so lonely when they left.

He reached the butlers quarters in record time, and stood there in the pouring rain watching the path as he saw Canary leading them up to right where he was standing. A smile on his handsome face.

"Leorio, Kurapika, Gon! I've missed you guys so much! How have you been? How long can you stay? I want to hear everything that you've been up too." Killua said excitedly as he hugged all three, not regersting that the smaller of the group was'nt the one person that he wanted to see the most in the world. _Gon_.

Leorio looked like he was going to be sick the second Gon's name left Killua's lips. The young man and Gon had been almost inseperable since the day they had met at the hunter exams. So it shouldn't have been a suprise just how much Killua had wanted to see Gon again. But it was. And it made the pain in their heart that much greater, because they now had to break the news to Killua. And the news about Gon's murder would break the young man's heart.

Killua blinked, then opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. His hands started shaking, as tears slipped down his cheeks. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

How could these men come here and say such a terrible thing to him? How could the two men he considered his friends say such a thing about Gon? They were lying. They had to be, Gon was indestructable. There was no way that he would die so easily!

"Killua, I know it's hard to take. We...loved him too." Leorio said inbetween shuddering breaths. Killua narrowed his eyes at him. No one loved Gon as much as him. _No_ _one._ Gon had been the first person to accept him, even after being a witness to his blood thirsty nature. He had never looked at Killua any differently, no matter how bloody his hands got.

"Is that the only reason your here?" Killua asked coldly. His finger nails legnthening to claws. He wanted to kill someone. To vent his rage and grief.

Kurapika, and Leorio exchanged looks. "No, there is something else." Kurapika said gently as he pulled out a letter with Killua's name on it. Killua's eyes went to that piece of paper, as he snatched it out of Kurapika's hand and lightly traced the letters of his name. A whistful smile crossing his face.

Gon had wrote to him. A letter just for him. He wanted to run back to his room and read it over and over until the letters faded so much that he couldn't read it any more, and even then; he would read it and cry.

"Gon left you that letter, and something else." Leorio said as he wiped away his tears and tried to compose himself. Killua looked at him, another murderous look crossing his face as he looked from one man to the other. The question in his eyes shining through. Where was it? The other thing that Gon had left to him.

He wanted it, now. Whatever it was- it would be his treasure. The last gift he'd ever get from his best friend. He would lock it away from the dangers of the world outside and protect it with his life!

The two men looked at each other again, then over at the other person that had come with them to see him. Killua watched them glance at the third person and abruptly got to his feet and walked over to the small hooded figure and grabbed the front of the cloak and lifted the mystery person off of his feet and glared at him.

The guy made a strange sound, and tipped his head back to look at him. Causing the hood to fall back away from the face, Killua's eyes widened a bit as he stared at the eyes of a young woman who looked almost exactly like- "Oh my god." Killua breathed as he stared into the violet, unwavering stare.

She had his eyes. The shape of her face was similar to his, she was small, delicate, and fragile looking; just like Gon had been as a kid.

He set her back on her feet and turned to look at the others, he needed them to confirm what he suspected was true. The two men just smiled sadly and nodded. _A daughter._ Gon had had a daughter. His hands were shaking again as he lifted them to touch her face, and run his hands through her long black hair.

She was beautiful.

"Whats your name?" he asked in a husky voice. She stared up at him with those same wonderful eyes, so much like her bloved fathers and smiled the same cute smile that Gon had alway had on his face. A bemused smile that tore at his heart is was so much like Gon's.

"Uzu Killua Kurapika Leorio Motoko Freeces. Who are you?" Killua blinked then loked at the others and pointed to her.

Had Gon really named her after them? Kurapika and Leorio smiled again and nodded. Killua looked back at the girl and was torn between laughing and crying. Gon, his precious Gon. Had left him and the others a wonderful gift, a small piece of him that continued to live after his death.

_Oh Gon, I love her._ Killua thought as he shook her small hand. His heart beating so hard in his chest that he thought it might tear through his chest. "I'm Killua Zoldick. And it looks like you'll be staying with me from now on. Think you can be happy here with me?" he asked gently as he placed one of his hands on her head. She gave him another smile.

"Sure." She said happily. Killua gave her a gentle smile and looked back at the others. Maybe he could forgive them for telling his about Gon's death since something of their friend still lived and bound them together.

Sitting back down across form Leorio and Kurapika he watched Uzu curl up on the couch across the room out of the way of the butlers and go to sleep before speaking again.

"He left me his daughter, huh?" He mused out loud. Kurapika and Leorio both sighed and settled in for the long talk ahead.

"Yeah. He knew how lonely you got here, and he knew that if anything happened to him, that the three of us would come together to do what was right for her. I think he decided ot do things this way for several reasons. 1) he worried that whoever killed him would still hold a grudge against him for some reason or another and go after her once he was gone. 2) he hated knowing that you were here alone, without a companion. And wanted to give you someone that he knew would care for you, and vice versa." Kurapika said gently as he glanced across the room at Uzu.

"He really did think of us often?" Killua asked curiously.

"He thought of us everyday, and night." Leorio said with a smile. He recalled the last letter that Gon had sent to him. It had been a thousand pages long and had nearly taken him forever just to read it. In it Gon had spoken of everything, anything, and nothing at all. And the letter had begun and ended with the same words.

_I miss you, and wish you well. _

Leorio blinked back tears. Kurapika smiled sadly. Killua sighed and glanced back at the girl. Jesus christ, she even slept like Gon! She had one arm flung over her head, and a leg dangling off of the couch.

It was like she was a mini Gon squared. He snickered despite the fact that he still felt like crying. Leorio and Kurapika both stiffled their laughter behind their hands as she fell off of the couch and continued to sleep.

It took a moment or two but they finally sobered up, and started speaking again.

"We thought it would be best to bring her to you to take care of, considering who her godfather is we definately made the best choice." Kurapika said as he took a sip of the herbal tea that one of the butlers had brought to him. Killua had a curious look on his face and before he could ask who her godfather was Leorio blurted out.

"Hisoka." There it was said! The full horror of Gon's mind was out in the open! Killua spat out the tea he had had in his mouth and starting coughing. _Oh my god! _He thought as he recalled the deranged clown.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Hisoka, would eat her alive!" Killua nearly yelled as he jumped ot his feet. What the hell had Gon been thinking?

Kurapika wiped the tea and spit off of his face with a disgusted look. That was gross, but Killua had a point. Hisoka would have slit her throat as soon as he figured out how strong she was.

"Your right. She would have been a gonner if she had been left in Hisoka's care for long." Leorio said. Kurapika didn't agree with him there. Uzu was just like Gon, and as such _could_ and _would_ amass a great deal of super human stregnth in a very short time.

She had already mastered Nen after three days and could switch from one type to the other, and combine them without effort. In his opinion she would perhaps become even stronger than Gon had been in just a few months.

But still, Killua had been the obvious choice out of Hisoka and himself; Killua was the far lesser of the two evils. That and Gon had wanted to leave the most fragiel of them soemthing to keep him from breaking. Killua in many ways was more fragile and breakable than they were. He cared more about others outside their little click, it was something that Gon's presence had dregged up.

It had been a quality that Killua had'nt been aware that he had. It had been buried so deep inside of his damaged heart and soul. But Gon had known that it was there since the begining. It was part of why he had befriended the young assassin. He had sensed the kindness that he had hidden deep down inside along with the loneliness, and despair and had thought that maybe he could ease the older boys heart and mind enough for him to gain confidence in himself and break away from his families expectations.

It had worked. He had built Killua's confidence in himself. Had patched up the wounds in his heart and soul, and helped them heal. It was because of Gon that Killua had become the kind and considerate person he was now. Despite his job as an assassin.

"So I really get to keep her here with me?" Weren't they worried about what his mother, and two brothers might do to her?

He was. Maybe he could ask his father and grandfather to help him keep an eye on her.

Leorio smiled at him. "Yeah man, she's your companion after all. And we plan to come and see you more often, so that we can get to know her better and visit with you more. If thats okay with you." Leorio said as he set his tea cup down, and looked over at Uzu again and nearly cringed.

She was going to catch a cold if someone didn't get her up off of the floor soon. Kurapika snorted and hide a smile behind his hand as Killua made his way over to the girl and picked her up bridal style in his arms. A comical expression on his face as she snuggled against him in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Killua spent three days with Kurapika and Leorio just catching up before they decided it was time to leave and let him bond with Uzu. He stood back and watched them say their goodbyes and promise to come see her and Killua both, soon then left.

Shortly after which Killua led Uzu through the woods to his family home where he called a meeting to inform them of Uzu's existance as well as to let them know that she would be staying with them from now on.

He sat in his seat looking over the faces of his family and felt an intense feeling of dread settle in his stomach. He had called them all here to intoduce Uzu to them, but now that he thought about it, maybe he was doing the wrong thing. Maybe he should simply lock her away in his master chamber and never let them near her. He could already feel the animosity rolling off of his mother, and two brothers in waves.

_Dear god,_ _kill me now._ He thought as he did his best not to twitch under their intense scrutiny.

"Killua, what's going on? Who is that..._person_?" His mother asked in her usual shrill icy tone. He hated her voice. He sat up a little straighter in his seat and shifted his hold on Uzu. He had stayed up all night holding her as she slept.

Had counted the shallow breaths she took, and had commited every soft sound, frown and smile to memory. She was still asleep, and he wished her to stay that way until later on, when he could be sure that having her around the others wouldn't frighten her or get her killed.

"I have recieved news about my dear friend Gon.-" Killua started, he noticed the flicker of suprise on his father, and older brother's faces and had to look away. He looked down at Uzu and ran his fingers through her soft silky hair.

The tender, posessive action didn't go unnoticed by the others. Yet no one said anything as he continued.

"Gon was murdered by his father. For reasons that my friends and I still do not understand as of yet. This girl is his daughter. Her name is Uzu. She is under my protection now, and I want her to be safe here. Can I trust certain ones among us to keep from harming her in any way?" Killua asked as he looked pointedly at his mother and two brothers.

Silva let out a low whistle. Thinking that though Killua must be in a lot of pain with his friend's death, he was hiding it aweful well.

Silva himself had never had any friends growing up, but after Killua told him about the young boy Gon and the other two he had felt a similar kind of attachment to them, and had hoped that one day he could meet them and thank them for making his son so happy. The loss of even one would be felt more keenly than a blade being put through Killua's heart. But the girl might be able to ease his pain if she was going to stay with them.

It was smart of his son to ask them if the girl would be safe around them.

Once he knew which one's posed the most threat to her; he would kill them if they tried anything. Silva himself wouldn't harm the girl. Niether would his father or daughter. His wife and two other sons were a whole other matter though. If they thought the girl was there to take Killua away from them they would kill her without remorse.

"She'll be safe around me." Silva said. His father seconded his notion, followed by his daughter. Killua smiled at them then waited for his mother and two brothers to say something.

"Absolutly not! That girl can't stay here, she is an outsider!" His mother screetched. Killua winched and quickly covered Uzu's ears, and pulled her closer to him as if to protect her from the sound of his mothers voice.

He growled warningly and snapped. "Shut the fuck up! The choice isn't yours to make. She stays, and you and my _dear_ brothers will not harm her or I'll kill you. Gon left her in my care because he knew how lonely I get when I'm here! Damn it, why do all of you get to have someone special in your lives but I have to live like a priosoner in my own home. Christ, you stupid woman. Are you trying to kill me! _I want her here!_ I want to keep her. I don't care what you think or say! You can either deal with it or get the hell out!" Killua roared at them, the cold look on his face only softening when he looked down at Uzu's face as she buried it against his neck.

His mother sat there in shocked silence. She wasn't the only one who was shocked by Killua's violent outburst. They all were.

Silva knew that the reason that his son had left home in the first place was to gain soemthing that he could'nt gain with in the walls of their fortress home. He had been driven to leave because of his loneliness and despair. He had thought to find someone out in the wide world that would accept him and still care for him. He hadn't been disappointed. But those feelings had started to resurface when he had returned to take over as the head of the family.

Silva was aware of just how trapped and sad Killua was here in their home. Even surrounded by his beloved family, he still felt that way. It must have been driving him mad. "She can stay son. As you said you get lonely without a companion. I think this girl might be just what you need." Silva said gently. His wife and two eldest son's gaped at him.

_Was he insane? _They wondered, their thoughts showing plainly on their faces.

Killua gave his father a smile similar to the one he had worn on his face the day he had told him about Gon and the others. It was the first time in a long time that he had had that smile on his face. Silva had missed that precious smile so much. Gon had been a great friend to Killua, and since Silva couldn't thank him anymore, then he would spend his time thanking the innocent little creature left in his son's care instead.

_Rest in peace Gon, Friend of Killua._

He thought as he grabbed his wife's arm and dragged her almost kicking and screaming from the room. This could keep Killua happy and content, so what was the harm.

Uzu sat next to Killua with a book in her hand. He peeked over her shoulder curious to see what she was reading. "It's a book of poems that my dad sent to me." She said without looking at him.

He grinned at her and wound a couple of strands of her hair around his hand. Poems huh? That didn't really sound like Gon, but then again the man had read whatever he could get his damn hands on. Absorbing the words on each page like a sponge. It had never failed to piss Killua off.

"Would you read some to me?" he asked as he wound and unwound the strands around his hand over and over again as she read to him.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her voice. It was a soft sultry sound. He had never heard such a voice before, it made him want to have her try singing for him. It was such a lovely sound, that he almost wept when she stopped reading.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she turned ot look at him. He opened his eyes and nearly died of embarrassment as his face heated. _Christ!_ He hadn't even realised that she was so close to him. She had moved so quietly, and was sitting so close that if he raised himself up just a little bit, their lips would touch.

His catlike eyes fastening on her mouth as he licked his lips. What would she taste like? Would she let him kiss her if he closed the distance between them? Should he kiss her? She was his companion after all.

Wasn't that what one did with their companion? His heart pounding against his ribs, he reached up and lightly caressed her cheek with his hand. "Can I kiss you?" He asked around the lump in his throat.

Uzu's face turned a fetching shade of pink and she gave him a questioning look, her expression holding so much innocence that he felt like an ass for asking her such a bold question so soon when she didn't even know him. Yet he held his breath and waited a heart beat or two for her to answer him and finally exhaled when she slowly, almost shyly nodded her head and moved a little bit closer. Stopping only when her lips were a hairsbreath from his own.

His heart in his throat, Killua reached out and hooked a hand around her nape and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Not wanting to frighten or overwhelm her with the sudden desire that roared to life in his veins.

That could wait until later. _He_ could wait.

Until then he would treat Uzu with the upmost care and gentleness.


	3. Chapter 3

Killua had a restless night that night when he laid down to get some sleep. All he could think about was his kiss with Uzu, the odd fluttering in his stomach. And the fact that Gon was gone. The fluttering in his stomach turned into a painful knotting sensation as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his room as he fought for breath.

Why was it that every time he thought about having to live without Gon he felt as if he were being strangled?

He kicked off his covers and slowly sat up knowing that sleep wouldn't come to him anytime soon. Not with Gon on his mind. But then he was used to loosing sleep because of his thoughts straying to his old friend.

He sighed and rested his elbows on his knees and ran his fingers through his silver hair and was about to get up and start to walk around a little bit like he usually did. When he heard the faint sound of small feet on the stone floor of the room next to his own and lifted his head as the door several feet away opened a crack and he saw Uzu peek into his room.

He dropped his hands from his head and motioned for her to come in and waited patiently as the door opened a bit more and the girl slipped in wearing a form fitting white satin and lace lolita knee length dress with a lace up front and Killua blinked. What the devil was she wearing? He wondered with a frown as she quietly closed the door and stood there looking uncertain.

"What are you wearing?"

"A dress."

"Cute. But why aren't you wearing a nightgown or something?" He asked in an husky tone as he stood up and walked over to her as she looked down at herself with a frown. There was nothing wrong with what she was wearing. It was modest and comfortable. Besides, this dress was something that her dad had bought for her.

"I don't have any nightgowns."

"Then I'll have to get you some." Killua said as he slipped an arm around her slender shoulders, trying not to notice how she stiffened just a second then shivered. "So why are you still awake? You've had a long day of poem reading and such." He said softly as he tucked a strand of hair behind the shell of her right ear.

The two of them sat down on his bed and he grabbed the thick quilted blanket from behind him and wrapped it around her so that she didn't catch a chill since his room was a good twenty degrees cooler than the rest of the mansion. She flushed a little bit as he tucked the edges around her shoulders. She muttered a soft thank you as he shifted his hand from her shoulder to run through her hair.

It was just a little bit tangled from when she had been laying down on her new bed. "I was having trouble sleeping." She said after a moment or so.

"Because you're not used to the room yet?" He asked curiously. She nodded her head and fidgeted a little bit with one of the blanket corners. "Ah, I see. Do you not like your new room?"

Uzu flushed a little bit and bit the inside of her cheek, not really sure how to answer him. Her new room was unlike any room that she'd ever seen before. It was a nice shade of sapphire blue with silk and velvet with stars sewn into the fabric here and there. Each piece hung from the center of the room around a dangling light fixture and was attached to hooks placed every few feet in the stone walls to form a dome like tent with a large bed, a dresser, and a vanity under the tent like dome.

Everything else in the room was against the wall in various places. A book shelf here, a chair over by the window. A few smaller light fixtures. And the walk in closet had so much room to it that someone had built a bathroom off to the side with a large wading pool like bath. "Uh...no that's not it. I like the stars."

"I thought you might. You're dad used to sleep in there when he visited me. So I had the room converted so that it would be just the way he liked it if he ever came by. But if you don't like it, you can have it changed. As long as you're happy, that's all I care about."

"The room is fine, Killua-san. I'm just not used to things here. The mansion makes strange noises. It makes me wary of closing my eyes."

"Do you wanna sleep in here with me?" Killua asked, and could have kicked himself for saying something so improper to her when she was already uneasy. She turned her head to look at him and was quiet for a second.

"Put a pillow between us and keep your hands to yourself." He blinked at her and slowly nodded his head. Sure he could do that.


	4. Chapter 4

Killua didn't sleep much that night. Uzu kept moving closer and closer to him in her sleep until she managed to chase him right out of his bed by forcing him to roll over the edge and hit the floor with a dull thud. Jarring him from his semi doze to wide eyed wakefulness in 0.2 seconds flat.

After that he wound up seated on a lounge chair over by the window with a small quilt thrown over his long legs, alternating between looking at Uzu still sound asleep on his bed among the many silver and scarlet colored pillows and sheets, _longingly_. And looking out the window for a while and watching the sky for falling stars until the sun started to rise over the tree line in the distance.

Painting the sky in hues of pink, purple, orange, and pale yellow. God it was beautiful.

On the bed Uzu groaned and shifted under the covers, curling her body so that her knees were drawn close to her chest, and put one of her hands on his pillow as some of her dark hair slipped along the curve of her cheek. Killua turned his head back towards the bed and felt his lips quirk slightly in amusement as he took in the sight. She looked so cute.

He leaned forward a little bit in his seat and rested his elbow on his knee and propped himself up. His semi long silver hair falling in his eyes a little bit partially hiding the deep teal colored orbs from veiw. Uzu stirred a little bit and made a soft mewing sound that had him tipping his head to the side a little bit in curiosity.

Gon had used to make such a sound when he started to first wake up. It was something that Killua had noticed one morning when he had stepped out of the bathroom while brushing his teeth after he'd first become friends with the dark haired boy.

Gon had explained to him later on when he was more awake that he used to have a kitten back home that he would mimic the mewing sounds, so that he could talk to it and make it feel less lonely. But the kitten had gotten sick and died while he'd been out looking for someone to help it.

Still even as Gon had grown from a young boy to man, he'd continued to make the mewing sound when he first started to wake up out of habit.

Had Uzu had a kitten before coming here? Or was the sound merely something she'd picked up from her father when she was younger? He'd have to ask her once she was wide awake. Maybe over breakfast. Or when he took her out for a walk around the garden later to let her get the lay of the land a bit.

She made another mewing sound and he smiled as her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. "Killua-san?" She murmured softly as she rolled onto her back and stretched her arms up over her head and arched her back a little bit making the sheets fall away from her shoulders and slip down around her waist.

Killua sat there in stunned silence as his eyes noted the way her breasts strained against the top of her dress, causing his mouth to go dry. Dear god, he was starting to get the impression that Gon's wide eyed innocent little girl was trying to seduce him.

She said his name again and he opened his mouth to reply but nothing more than a strained inaudible sound escaped him before he shut his mouth and convulsively swallowed a few times before trying again. His voice coming out as nothing more than a hourse, "I'm here Uzu."

She stopped stretching and rolled back onto her side facing him and just lay there staring at him for a second before asking, "Why are you over there?"

Killua snorted as his lips twitched. _Why indeed_. He mused before replying, "Because you sort of chased me out of bed."

"I did?" She asked in a shocked tone as she propped herself up on her elbow and blinked at him. He nodded his head and she frowned then pushed herself upright and sighed as she pushed the covers around her hips, off and muttered. "Sorry. That's a bit of a bad habit."

"Not a problem. I'll grab a nap later." Killua said kindly as dropped his arm and leaned back in his seat.

Uzu got a strange look on her face then dropped her head a little bit so that her hair hid her expression. But Killua had already seen the guilty look on her face and quickly threw his quilt off and stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge and leaned in until his forehead kind of bumped against her own. She jerked back and looked up at him wide eyed as she lifted an arm to rub at her forehead as he said, "Don't look so down over such a small thing. I'm used to going without sleep."

"But you shouldn't have too."

"Uzu, I'm in the business of making people disappear. Sometimes going without sleep isn't such a bad thing. Now, how about we both get dressed and go eat something. You didn't do more than push your food around last night so I know that you must be hungry by now." He said coaxingly as he ruffled her dark hair affectionately.

Uzu sat there and let him ruffle her hair then when he dropped his hand from her head. She moved to get off of the bed and quietly slipped back into her room as he stood up and walked across the room to his dark oak dresser where he pulled out a clean pair of briefs, some socks, a pair of black pants and then moved to his closet and grabbed a white button up shirt. Then made his way to the bathroom and disappeared inside.


End file.
